elderscrollsfandomcom_th-20200213-history
Quests (Skyrim)
เควสท์ (Quests) เป็นภารกิจที่ดรากอนบอร์น (Dragonborn) สามารถทำได้ใน ผู้คนหลายประเภทสามารถเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นเควสท์ได้ และมอบรางวัลให้เมื่อเสร็จสิ้นภารกิจ รางวัลนั้นแตกต่างกันออกไป ตั้งแต่เงินทอง จนถึงสิ่งของ (item) หรือของที่มีศักยภาพอื่น ๆ บางครั้งเควสท์เพิ่มระดับทักษะ (skill levels) หรือเปิดโอกาสให้รวบรวมผู้ติดตาม (followers) หรือก่อให้เกิดการขอแต่งงาน "เควสท์หลัก (main quest)" หมายถึงภารกิจที่บังดับดรากอนบอร์นปฏิบัติให้สำเร็จ อันเป็นส่วนหนึงของเนื้อเรื่องหลักของเกม เควสท์อื่นสำหรับสมาคม (guild) หรือ faction ถูกพิจารณาเป็นเควสท์เสริม (side quest) ซึ่งเกิดขึ้นเคียงข้างไปกับเนื้อเรื่องหลักของเกม เช่นเดียวกับเกมส่วนใหญ่ในชื่อ มีเควสท์สำหรับ Daedric Princes แห่ง Tamriel แต่ละองค์ ไม่รวม Jyggalag เควสท์พิเศษใน''สกายริม''คือ Radiant Quests เป็นเควสท์ที่เริ่มขึ้นโดยเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของระบบปัญญาประดิษฐ์ Radiant Story เควสท์กลุ่มนี้สามารถทำได้ไม่จำกัดจำนวนครั้ง ทำให้เกิดการเล่นไม่รู้จบ (never-ending gameplay) เส้นทางเควสท์สองสายที่แยกจากกันถูกเพิ่มสู่เกมจากส่วนเสริม และ สำหรับเนื้อหาที่ครอบคลุมเควสท์เหล่านี้ ดูที่ Quests (Dawnguard) และ Quests (Dragonborn) อินเทอร์เฟส (Interface) thumb|350px|รายการของเควสท์ที่กำลังดำเนินอยู่และที่เสร็จสิ้นแล้ว สามารถดูได้จาก [[journal|บันทึก (journal) ในเมนู]] อินเทอร์เฟสแสดงรายการเควสท์ทั้งหมดสามารถเข้าถึงได้โดยผ่านทางเมนูแผนที่ หรือเข้าถึงบันทึก (่journal) โดยตรง เกมเวอร์ชัน PC อนุญาติให้ผู้เล่นเข้าถึงบันทึก (กด "J") ได้โดยตรง ขณะที่คอนโซลเปิดบันทึก การตั้งค่าเกม ฯลฯ ผ่านปุ่มเดียวกัน เควสท์แสดงรายการเรียงลำดับตาม faction และความเกี่ยวเนื่องกับเควสท์หลักก่อน จากนั้นเรียกตามลำดับตัวอักษร เควสท์ในเควสท์หลักจึงปรากฎขึ้นลำดับแรก เควสท์ที่เกี่ยวข้องกับสมาคมโจร (Thieves Guild) จะปรากฎตามมา และเควสท์เบ็ตเตล็ด (Miscellaneous quests) จะถูกรวมไว้ด้วยกันในเมนูแยกต่างหากที่ตำแหน่งล่างสุดของรายการเควสท์ทั้งหมด เควสท์ส่วนใหญ่สามารถทำได้โดยไม่มีลำดับ ขึ้นกับการเลือก อย่างไรก็ตามเครื่องหมายเควสท์จะไม่ปรากฎบนแผนที่ (world maps), บนเข็มทิศ, หรือในเกม ถ้าไม่ถูกทำเครื่องหมายว่าเลือกไว้ (active) ในอินเทอร์เฟส เควสท์ที่สำเร็จแล้วแสดงอยู่ด้านล่างสุดใต้เส้นแบ่ง ชื่อจะแสดงเป็นสีเทาจางและจุดนำ (bullet) ด้านข้างจะถูกเติมสี บ่งบอกถึงความสมบูรณ์ ในเมนู เควสท์ที่ทำสำเร็จเพียงบางส่วนถูกทำให้เป็นสีเทาจางหรือขีดออก (ticked off) ด้วย ภารกิจเพิ่มเติม (optional tasks) ในเควสท์ก็ถูกแสดงในรายการเช่นเดียวกัน เควสท์หลัก (Main quest) center เควสท์หลักของ เกี่ยวข้องกับการค้นหาความจริงและการแก้ไขวิกฤตการณ์มังกร (Dragon Crisis) ดังที่ทำนายไว้โดย Elder Scrolls The Blades และวิทยาลัยแห่งวินเทอร์โฮลด์ (College of Winterhold) ทั้งสองฝ่ายต้องร่วมมือกันเพื่อความคืบหน้าของเควสท์หลัก, "Paarthurnax" เป็นเควสท์เพิ่มเติมอย่างสมบูรณ์ และสามารถทำได้หลังเควสท์หลัก, "Season Unending" เกิดขึ้นภายใต้เงื่อนไขพิเศษซึ่งยับยั้งสงครามกลางเมือง (Civil War) เอาไว้ ขณะที่การปฏิบัติภารกิจสงครามกลางเมืองทำให้เควสท์นี้ไม่เกิดขึ้น เนื่องจากมันไม่มีความจำเป็นอีกต่อไป Faction quests เควสท์สำหรับ factions ที่มีอยู่มากมายไม่ถูกนับเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของเนื้อเรื่องหลัก การตัดสินใจที่เกิดขึ้นใน faction เควสท์ เป็น non-canonical, lore-wise ในแต่ละ faction มี Radiant Quests หลายรายการซึ่งสามารถทำได้ไม่รู้จบ Dark Brotherhood center *Delayed Burial *Innocence Lost *With Friends Like These... *Sanctuary *Mourning Never Comes *Whispers In The Dark *The Silence Has Been Broken *Bound Until Death *Breaching Security *The Cure for Madness *Recipe for Disaster *To Kill an Empire *Death Incarnate *Hail Sithis! Contracts *Contract: kill Beitild *Contract: kill Narfi *Contract: kill Ennodius Papius *Contract: kill Lurbuk *Contract: kill Hern *Contract: kill Deekus *Contract: kill Ma'randru-jo *Contract: kill Anoriath *Contract: kill Agnis *Contract: kill Maluril *Contract: kill Helvard *Contract: kill Safia เควสท์เสริม (Side quests) *Locate the Assassin of Old *Honor Thy Family - Gain re-entry to the Dark Brotherhood. Radiant quest *Dark Brotherhood Forever - radiant quest เควสท์อื่น (Other quests) *Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head College of Winterhold *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Hitting the Books *Good Intentions *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus เควสท์เสริม (Side quests) *Arniel's Endeavor *Out of Balance *J'zargo's Experiment *Onmund's Request *Brelyna's Practice *Rejoining the College *Forgotten Names Radiant quests ได้รับจาก Urag gro-Shub *Fetch Me That Book! *Shalidor's Insights ได้รับจาก Tolfdir *Aftershock *Finding Tolfdir's Alembic ได้รับจาก Sergius Turrianus *Enchanting Pick-Up *Restocking Soul Gems เควสท์เสีย (Broken quests) *Lost Apprentices Master-level spell quests *Alteration Ritual Spell *Conjuration Ritual Spell *Destruction Ritual Spell *Illusion Ritual Spell *Restoration Ritual Spell The Companions *Take Up Arms *Trouble in Skyrim - radiant quest *Proving Honor *The Silver Hand *Stealing Plans - radiant quest *Blood's Honor *Purity of Revenge *Glory of the Dead เควสท์เสริม (Side quests) *Animal Extermination - radiant quest *Hired Muscle - radiant quest *Family Heirloom - radiant quest *Escaped Criminal - radiant quest *Rescue Mission - radiant quest *Striking the Heart - radiant quest *Retrieval - radiant quest *Totems of Hircine - radiant quest *Purity *Dragon Seekers - radiant quest Thieves Guild center *A Chance Arrangement *Taking Care of Business *Loud and Clear *Dampened Spirits *Scoundrel's Folly *Speaking With Silence *Hard Answers *The Pursuit *Trinity Restored *Blindsighted *Darkness Returns *Under New Management เควสท์เสริม (Side quests) *Imitation Amnesty *Summerset Shadows *Silver Lining *The Dainty Sload *Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'Saad *The Bedlam Job - radiant quest *The Fishing Job - radiant quest *The Numbers Job - radiant quest *The Burglary Job - radiant quest *The Heist Job - radiant quest *The Shill Job - radiant quest *The Sweep Job - radiant quest *No Stone Unturned The Blades *Paarthurnax *Rebuilding the Blades *Dragon Hunting Bards College *Tending the Flames *Find Rjorn's Drum *Find Finn's Lute *Find Pantea's Flute Dawnguard *Dawnguard *Awakening *Bloodline *A New Order *The Bloodstone Chalice *Prophet **Prophet (Dawnguard) **Prophet (Vampire) *Seeking Disclosure *Chasing Echoes *Beyond Death *Unseen Visions *Touching the Sky *Kindred Judgment เควสท์แวมไพร์ *Protecting the Bloodline *Ancient Power *New Allegiances *Culling the Beast *Deceiving the Herd *The Hunt *Destroying the Dawnguard *Rings of Blood Magic *Amulets of Night Power *The Gift Quests (Dawnguard) *Hide and Seek *Rescue *Preemptive Strike *Cleansing Light *Hunting the Monster *A Jarl's Justice *Lost Relic *Ancient Technology *Bolstering the Ranks เควสท์สงครามกลางเมือง (Civil War) The brewing Civil War in Skyrim is between two main factions, the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks. Both sides have the same tasks, with plenty of individuals throughout the region relaying the deeds of both sides. Minor factions, especially in Whiterun between the Battle-Born and Grey-Mane families, exist throughout the empire. Siding with either side impacts gameplay. Imperial Legion *Joining the Legion *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *Defense of Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **False Front **The Battle for Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Greenwall or The Battle for Fort Sungard (ขึ้นกับผลลัพธ์ของเควสท์หลัก Season Unending) **Rescue from Fort Kastav **The Battle for Fort Amol **Battle for Windhelm Stormcloaks *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue from Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Sungard or The Battle for Fort Greenwall (ขึ้นกับผลลัพธ์ของเควสท์หลัก Season Unending) **False Front **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk **The Battle for Fort Hraggstad **Battle for Solitude Daedric quests To earn Oblivion Walker 15 Daedric artifacts must be collected. These can be collected during the above quests, although some outcomes of the quest do not yield artifacts. This is based solely on choices made during quests. :* Does not count towards Oblivion Walker achievement. Dungeon quests The following 24 quests relate to specific dungeons and maps. Quests listed with "*" appear as Miscellaneous Quests in the Quest Journal, and are named according to the Official Skyrim Game Guide.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide Miscellaneous quests Sorted by place of acquisition: hold, city, or place. Some are actual Side quests and have their own quest lines which count towards the "Sideways" achievement. Others are miscellaneous objective and count toward the "Hero of the People" trophy and achievement. Eastmarch Windhelm *Blood on the Ice - side quest *Repairing the Phial - side quest that requires The White Phial and The Throat of the World *The White Phial - side quest *Harsh Master *Rise in the East - side quest *Find the Thalmor Assassin *Argonian Dock Workers *Shahvee's Amulet *Deliver Adonato's Book to Giraud Gemane *Return Queen Freydis's Sword to Oengul War-Anvil *Plant Viola's Gold Ring in Viola Giordano's House Narzulbur *The Forgemaster's Fingers Kynesgrove *Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Darkwater Crossing *Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus Falkreath Hold Falkreath *Steal the Private Letter for Dengeir *Destroy the vampire Vighar *Deliver Berit's Ashes to Runil Other *Hunter and Hunted Haafingar Solitude *Speak to Elisif with Taarie's outfit on *Talk to Irnskar about Octieve *Ask Aldis for information about Angeline's daughter *Lights Out! - side quest *The Man Who Cried Wolf - side quest *The Wolf Queen Awakened - side quest *Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of the Divines (triggered by speaking to Svari) *Convince Vittoria Vici to release Evette's Spiced Wine Shipment Dragon Bridge *Dragon's Breath Mead Hjaalmarch Morthal *Laid to Rest - side quest *Rising At Dawn Folgunthur *Forbidden Legend - side quest Kjenstag Ruins *Open Kjenstag Tomb The Pale Dawnstar *Bring one Night Falls on Sentinel to Rustleif *Visit the Museum in Dawnstar *Salty Sea-Dogs for Captain Wayfinder *Collect a sample of quicksilver ore and sell it to Leigelf *Retrieve the Ring of Pure Mixtures for Frida The Reach Soljund's Sinkhole *Clear Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Left Hand Mine *Clear Kolskeggr Mine Markarth *Steal the statue in the Temple of Dibella *The Lost Expedition - side quest *The Heart of Dibella - side quest *Skilled Apprenticeship *The Steward's Potion *Coated in Blood *Nimhe, the Poisoned One *Investigate the Hall of the Dead *Calcelmo's Courier *Speak to Mulush about Omluag *Calcelmo's Ring *Search and Seizure *Dibella's Shine *Recover Hrolfdir's Shield Forsworn *The Forsworn Conspiracy - side quest *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine - side quest Salvius Farm *Speak to Rogatus Salvius Deliver a letter to Leontius Salvius Old Hroldan Inn *The Ghost of Old Hroldan The Rift Froki's Shack *Kyne's Sacred Trials - side quest Heartwood Mill *Flight or Fight Ivarstead *Gather 10 bear pelts for Temba Wide-Arm *The Straw that Broke *Deliver Klimmek's Supplies to High Hrothgar Merryfair Farm *Bow to the Master Riften *A Chance Arrangement - side quest *Taking Care of Business - side quest *Promises to Keep - side quest *Retrieve Grimsever *The Lover's Requital *Retrieve an ore sample from Shor's Stone *Ingun's Task *The Raid - a Skooma Trade quest *Supply and Demand - side quest *Unfathomable Depths - side quest *The Book of Love - side quest *Bring three flawless Amethysts to Talen-Jei **Bring 10 Fire Salts to Balimund *Speak to Marise Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth *Help Wylandriah **Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem **Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot **Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon *Embarrass Haelga **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir Horse-Crusher **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli *Help Madesi with his business **Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi **Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi **Find Gold Ore for Madesi *Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth *Bring Alessandra's Dagger to Andurs in Whiterun Sarethi Farm *Smooth Jazbay Whiterun Hold Whiterun *Andurs' Arkay Amulet *Greatsword for a Great Man *Amren's Sword *Missing in Action - side quest *In My Time of Need - side quest *The Blessings of Nature - side quest *Bring one Mammoth Tusk to Ysolda *Talk to Mikael about Carlotta *Bullying Braith *Argonian Ale Extraction *A Night to Remember *The Whispering Door Riverwood *The Golden Claw - side quest *A Lovely Letter Winterhold Hold Winterhold *Find the Helm of Winterhold *Give Ranmir a drink *Speak to Ranmir about his bar tab *Steal Nelacar's staff for Malur Seloth *Sell ore at the Whistling Mine *Drowned Sorrows Septimus Signus' Outpost *Discerning the Transmundane Blackreach *A Return To Your Roots Bounty Quests These can be given by innkeepers when asked about work or rumors. Any of the Jarls or stewards can give these when asked for work. The Bounty Note identifies the type and location of the bounty. Forsworn *สังหารผู้นำของ Bilegulch Mine *สังหารผู้นำของ Bruca's Leap Redoubt *สังหารผู้นำของ Dragon Bridge Overlook *สังหารผู้นำของ Druadach Redoubt *สังหารผู้นำของ Lost Knife Hideout *สังหารผู้นำของ Pinemoon Cave *สังหารผู้นำของ Red Eagle Redoubt *สังหารผู้นำของ Stony Creek Cave *สังหารผู้นำของ Deepwood Redoubt Bandits *สังหารผู้นำคนเถื่อน (bandit leader) ที่ Broken Oar Grotto *สังหารผู้นำคนเถื่อนที่ Four Skull Lookout *สังหารผู้นำคนเถื่อนที่ Halted Stream Camp *สังหารผู้นำคนเถื่อนที่ Nilheim *สังหารผู้นำคนเถื่อนที่ Redoran's Retreat *สังหารผู้นำคนเถื่อนที่ Rift Watchtower *สังหารผู้นำคนเถื่อนที่ Silent Moons Camp *สังหารผู้นำคนเถื่อนที่ Winter War *สังหารผู้นำคนเถื่อนที่ Valtheim Towers - journal entry may say "Valtheim Keep". Giant *สังหารยักษ์ที่ Bleakwind Basin *สังหารยักษ์ที่ Broken Limb Camp *สังหารยักษ์ที่ Cradlecrush Rock *สังหารยักษ์ที่ Secunda's Kiss - journal entry says "Secunda's Shelf". *สังหารยักษ์ที่ Sleeping Tree Camp *สังหารยักษ์ที่ Guldun Rock *สังหารยักษ์ที่ Steamcrag Camp *สังหารยักษ์ที่ Blizzard Rest Dragons *สังหารมังกรที่ Ancient's Ascent *สังหารมังกรที่ Autumnwatch Tower *สังหารมังกรที่ Bonestrewn Crest *สังหารมังกรที่ Dragontooth Crater *สังหารมังกรที่ Eldersblood Peak *สังหารมังกรที่ Lost Tongue Overlook *สังหารมังกรที่ Mount Anthor *สังหารมังกรที่ Northwind Summit *สังหารมังกรที่ Shearpoint *สังหารมังกรที่ Skyborn Altar Global *A Few Words with You *Delivery *Gather Wheat *Quest all Drunks Have *Rare Gifts *Some Light Theft *Fight! Fight! ดูเพิ่ม *Daedric Quests *Side Quests *Radiant Quests *Quest Items *Quest Rewards *[[Quests (Dawnguard)|Quests in Dawnguard]] *[[Quests (Dragonborn)|Quests in Dragonborn]] en:Quests (Skyrim) ru:Квесты (Skyrim) fi:Tehtävät (Skyrim) es:Misiones (Skyrim)